La Sublevación
by Vampisandi
Summary: Las ansias, las ganas y el deseo de tocarlo abruman a Harry, pero hay una nueva guerra que luchar y Draco quiere tener su venganza. Drarry. Slash. Oneshot.


Esto fue escrito para el DarkCrack Fest de la comunidad darry_anonimo en livejournal. Dedicado a Nande chan por su cumple. Traté de juntar el crack, con lo dark y lo angst como lo pediste en el reto, espero que me haya salido. Gracias a Azrim por teclear, sin ella esto no habría sido publicado.

Disclaimer: H.P. es de esa mujer que lo escribió. La información de los brunaidh es de Niall Mcnamara.

La sublevación

Draco resopló, tomó con cuidado la taza como si lo fuera a quemar, pues después de los últimos resultados tenía toda la razón de temer probarlo. Cerró los ojos, dio un sorbo y esperó a que el sabor inundara su boca. Había mejorado bastante…

Harry que había ignorado los gestos del joven rubio, comía sus huevos con jamón y leía el periódico.

–Hay algo que… –empezó Draco. Harry suspiró y levantó la mirada, se preguntó que había hecho mal esta vez.

– ¿Serviste el agua tibia…?

Harry tragó el bocado que tenía en la boca y rodó lo ojos.

–Sí, primero remojé las hojas de té en agua tibia para que no se quemaran, luego las coloqué en la tetera con agua hirviendo, dejé que hirvieran durante diez minutos y treinta y dos segundos exactos, serví en tu taza de porcelana china con adornos azules porque es martes y le puse un chorrito de leche, no unas gotas ni un chorro, un chorrito, media cucharada de azúcar sólo para endulzarlo y le di tres vueltas con la cucharilla en contra de las manecillas del reloj, después puse un hechizo calentador para regresarlo a una temperatura moderada –recitó Harry de memoria. Draco parpadeó dos veces y arrugó la nariz.

– ¿Le diste vuelta después de agregar el azúcar?

–Sí –respondió Harry impaciente.

–Ahí está tu respuesta, primero se le da una vuelta y luego se le agrega el azúcar, después lo revuelves dos veces más.

Harry se llevo una mano a la frente y se masajeó las sienes. Lo bueno era que el desayuno del día siguiente le tocaba a Draco.

–Cállate y tómatelo –dijo y regresó su atención al periódico.

Draco refunfuñó pero hizo lo que Harry le indicó, después de todo no se podían dar el lujo de desperdiciar las hojas de té.

– ¿Mañana a dónde iremos? –preguntó Draco, los viajes habían sido muy erráticos esos días.

–Ron organizó una reunión en Gales –dijo Harry e hizo una mueca. Draco frunció el ceño, estaban lejos de Gales.

–Tendremos que movernos desde hoy.

Draco se tomó de un trago el resto de té y se levantó para recoger sus cosas. Harry observó todos sus movimientos apretando los labios. Draco sabía que estaba molesto por tener que moverse otra vez (y hasta Gales), no le hacía ni pizca de gracia, además de que mañana sería el aniversario.

Hacía cuatro años que Hermione Granger había muerto, cinco desde que la sublevación había empezado. Después de que Harry derrotara a Voldemort, el cambio había sido de golpe; la Orden del Fénix tomó el poder en sitios estratégicos con el fin de asegurarse de la perpetuidad de la paz, tolerancia, respeto y fin de la discriminación.

El punto clave de aquella tragedia había sido la escuela de Hermione Granger para elfos domésticos. La lógica era sencilla, a los elfos se le había enseñado a servir y obedecer, había que enseñarles a ser libres. El plan fue todo un éxito, lo que parecía ser imposible y que fue criticado duramente por todos los círculos sociales y de poder, fue cumplido. Hermione lo logró en tres años, Ron dijo que era gracias a su testarudez.

Los elfos domésticos aprendieron, vaya que lo hicieron. Los primeros intentos habían sido inútiles, pero ella no se rindió; les enseño el significado de libertad una y otra vez, de respeto, de dignidad, de poder. Cuando los elfos se dieron cuenta de que su magia era más poderosa que la de los magos, empezaron a _entender; _se dieron cuenta que los hechizos _Fidelius,_ el Juramento Inquebrantable, los hechizos anti-aparición y muchos otros no funcionaban con ellos, se dieron cuenta de que podían localizar a los magos a los que servían en cualquier lugar donde se encontraran tan solo sintiendo su magia, se dieron cuenta de que aun cuando fueran menor en número, llevarían las de ganar: sólo era cuestión de quitarles las varitas, varitas que ellos no necesitaban.

La sublevación comenzó.

El primer ataque fue en Hogwarts, era el blanco más fácil. Más de quinientos elfos trabajaban ahí, menos de un cuarto estaban en contra, la vieja generación que tenía arraigada la fidelidad hacía sus amos (y que se rehusaron a ir a la escuela) defendieron a los niños hasta la muerte, ayudaron a escapar a muchos, pero no pudieron salvarlos a todos.

Humanos y elfos que se resistieron al ataque fueron decapitados, sus cabezas fueron enmarcadas y colgadas en el Gran Comedor. Los más débiles fueron hechos prisioneros, ya no podrían pisar sus cómodas habitaciones sino estarían condenados a vivir en los pequeños cuartos destinados a la servidumbre. La victoria la compartieron elfos y centauros, el bosque ya no era de Hogwarts, era suyo nuevamente, la ley humana ya no prevalecería.

El segundo ataque fue a la mansión Malfoy, cincuenta elfos trabajaban ahí, veinte se sublevaron, diez huyeron, quince observaron y cinco se resistieron. Herpy, la elfa que crió a Draco se apareció a la mitad de la noche en su habitación y lo despertó bruscamente, al joven rubio apenas y le dio tiempo de tomar su varita y la maleta que estaba preparada desde la guerra de Voldemort.

Herpy lo mandó a un pueblo muggle a cientos de kilómetros de ahí, la traición a los de su raza le costo las orejas, los brazos y las piernas. Los padres de Draco no tuvieron tanta suerte, diez elfos se aparecieron en su habitación y la tortura duró semanas, hasta que ya no quedó nada que torturar.

Harry estuvo en el ataque al Ministerio, afortunadamente Kingsley los había preparado para un ataque sorpresa, a pesar de que se perdió gente el Ministerio resistió unas cuantas semanas más. Aquellos que tenían elfos en sus casas no corrieron con tanta suerte, muchos se volvieron prisioneros, otros murieron.

Los goblins desde Gringotts, se declararon neutrales, después de todo, las guerras siempre son beneficiosas para los bancos.

Hermione Granger no quería eso, no quería esa masacre, no quería esclavos ni elfos ni humanos. Sin embargo, ella lo había ocasionado, tenía que ayudar, a pesar de las insistencias de Ron y Harry para que abandonara esa idea, fue al castillo sola y pidió una audiencia con los elfos. Le perdonaron la vida pero no la dejaron salir, ella era el símbolo de su sublevación y debía estar con ellos. La joven castaña se quedó un año en Hogwarts tratando de hacerlos entrar en razón, al ver que sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, no pudo soportar lo que ocurría en el castillo y se quitó la vida.

Ron y Harry, que juntos habían hecho frente a los elfos hasta entonces y habían hecho hasta lo imposible para recuperar a Hermione, se separaron, era mejor emplear otra estrategia, eterno movimiento y se debía reducir el uso de magia para evitar ser localizados fácilmente.

Fue cuando Draco y Harry se encontraron… o más bien, cuando Harry encontró a Draco. Cromer era uno de los elfos domésticos que había matado a sus padres y ahora Draco lo freía con un electrocutador para defensa personal, el pequeño cuerpo desprendía olor a quemado y no daba signos de vida. Harry que había quedado impactado con el encuentro, se adelantó.

– ¡Basta, Draco! –gritó, el aludido giró para verlo, no se había percatado de su presencia, le sonrió cínicamente y movió el aparatito que soltaba chispas.

–Tecnología muggle para defenderme de criaturas mágicas, ¿No te parece gracioso, Potter?

Harry dio unos pasos hacía él y lo tomó del brazo, lo alejó de ahí lentamente; ninguno volvió a mencionar ese encuentro y no se separaron desde aquel día.

–Creo que fueron los goblins –dijo Harry y sobresaltó a Draco que revisaba el mapa. A Draco le costó unos segundos procesar la información.

– ¿Por el oro? Sí, es lo más probable, siempre pensaron que era su oro y sólo nos lo prestaban, alentar a los elfos los habría librado de la responsabilidad y les haría ganar mucho dinero.

– ¿Cómo los convencieron? –preguntó Harry con los puños apretados.

Los elfos se resistían a cualquier cosa que se les decía en la escuela, no escuchaban, no…

–Debieron darle un pedazo de información y junto con lo que les decían en la escuela sumaron dos más dos.

Harry, se tensó ante la mención de la escuela, por más que quería no podía negar la responsabilidad de Hermione en todo aquello.

– _¿Sabes lo que les hacen a los niños que quedaron en el castillo? Me lo dijo un liberado –le había dicho Ginny con lágrimas en los ojos –, los obligan a trabajar día y noche, a cocinar y a lavar todo, a penas y les dan de comer y los hacen dormir en el suelo, en la suciedad y en la inmundicia, ¡Oh Harry, deberías oír lo que les dicen…!_

Harry entendía lo terrible del asunto y también entendía a Hermione, así era exactamente como los magos habían tratado a los elfos. La voz de Draco lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

–Debemos pasar la noche en Aberystwyth para llegar a Snowdonia en la mañana.

–En marcha –dijo Harry y dio mdia vuelta.

Harry ahogó un quejido de dolor cuando Draco lo pateó, no habían conseguido una habitación con dos camas y Draco se movía como un pez sacado del agua. El hombre rubio dormía profundamente a su lado, con un brazo apretaba contra sí el electrocutador, "vaya sustitución de osito de peluche" pensó, después de que Draco casi se electrocuta cuando apretó el botón de encendido sin querer algunos meses atrás, Harry siempre le ponía el plástico de seguridad. Que bueno que el hombre no se había enterado de la utilidad de las armas de fuego, ya se lo podía imaginar abrazando a una bazooka. Se giró para encontrar una posición más cómoda, no tardó mucho en quedarse dormido otra vez.

Se despertó antes del amanecer, hacía frío y no tenía ganas de salir de la cama, volteó a ver a Draco, seguía dormido con la boca ligeramente abierta, notó su cuerpo tensarse y unos ojos grises quedaron fijos en él.

–Me estás observando.

–Roncabas.

Draco frunció el ceño indignado.

– ¡No es verdad!

–Sí, por eso me desperté –dijo Harry tratando de no sonreír. Draco gruñó, salió de la cama y fue hacía el cuarto de baño.

Harry suspiró, no lo vería en al menos una hora. Pensó en Ginny, no la había vistó en más de tres meses y la extrañaba, la extañaba más en días como esos, con el frío y las reuniones Draco se volvía distante y la necesidad de tocarlo lo agobiaba. Podía tocar a Ginny, acariciar sus mejillas, besar su frente, entrelazar sus dedos.

No podía tocar a Draco, ni física ni emocionalmente.

Después de un rápido desayuno emprendieron nuevamente el viaje. Harry los apareció en un punto cerca de la reunión y volaron desde ahí. Los elfos podían detectar a sus amos si se aparecían. Como Harry no era posible de localizar, él guiaba siempre la aparición conjunta, Kreacher podía localizarlo pero había sido asesinado meses atrás por no dar información.

Llegaron rápido considerando el estado del tiempo, la neblina dificultó un poco la visión y el aire frío golpeó sus mejillas hasta ponerlas rojas. Al aterrizar, Harry fue recibido por un abrazo cálido.

– ¡Harry! –exclamó Ginny apretándolo fuerte. Harry sonrió y le correspondió el abrazo, por reflejo sus ojos clavaron la mirada en Draco. El hombre ya había bajado de la escoba y los ignoraba. Ron se acercó hasta ellos, le dio un apretón de manos y una sonrisa seca. Harry le correspondió el gesto, caminaron juntos hacia el claro del bosque donde se celebraría la reunión; era mejor hacer las reuniones en lugares abiertos pues era más fácil escapar.

Harry observó a Ron, una barba insipiente crecía en su mentón y tenía ojeras. Las cosas no habían sido fáciles con Ron después de la pérdida de Hermione, la culpa los volvió hostiles, las peleas y discusiones sobre lo que debían hacer no cesaban, así que Harry le dejo el puesto de líder a Ron y se retiró para trabajar solo, hasta que dos semanas después se encontró a Draco quemando un elfo.

El lugar estaba lleno, lo cual indicaba que esa junta era importante, no todos asistían a las reuniones, se turnaban o podía ser fatal. Harry buscó a Draco con la mirada, hablaba con Parkinson junto a otros Slytherin. Harry reprimió un bufido, Pansy la fiel amiga de Draco había regresado de Italia cuando la sublevación estalló, sólo para buscar a Draco, pero los elfos la atraparon; en una de las misiones de Ron, la encontraron y lograron rescatarla, estaba en el grupo de su amigo desde entonces. A Harry no le agradaba, primero porque Draco confiaba plenamente en ella y segundo porque sabía que entre ella y Ron había algo, si su amigo olvidaba a Hermione no quería que fuera por Parkinson.

Ginny lo tomó de la mano y lo hizo sentarse junto a ella, la reunión empezó cuando Ron se colocó en el centro. Harry odiaba esas reuniones, eran un resumen de las caídas y fallas, algunos rescates, gente prisionera, Draco no volteaba a verlo ni una sola vez.

La siguiente ronda les tocaba a Harry y a Draco hablar, tenían que dar los resultados de su investigación para el contraataque. Draco empezó a relatar su último viaje a Irlanda con voz monótona; siempre era él quien hablaba, daba los datos en bruto y claramente, no balbuceaba ni tenía problemas para recordar lo que seguía.

Harry no puso mucha atención, después de todo, él estuvo ahí cuando descubrieron aquello. Sólo veía a Draco hablar, sus mejillas seguían rojas por el frío, su cabello que ya estaba un poco largo, revoloteaba con el viento. Cuando acabó la reunión se dirigió hacia donde estaba Ginny, no quería enfrentarse a la indiferencia de Draco. La joven lo recibió con una débil sonrisa.

–Es bueno verte de nuevo, estos últimos meses fueron horribles, perdimos a dos de nuestro equipo en la última misión de rescate –Harry hizo una mueca.

– ¿Quiénes?

–Spencer y Lang.

Harry suspiró y la abrazó, Spencer y Ginny eran novios.

– ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

–Ron dijo que no podíamos comunicarnos ¿recuerdas?

–Sí, pero…

–Está bien, sólo espero que no los hayan matado, últimamente no lo hacen, sólo los vuelven esclavos.

Harry recordó de pronto a Draco jugando con el electrocutador.

– ¿Notaste lo de Ron y Pansy? –preguntó Ginny mirando hacia el rincón donde estaban los Slytherin.

– ¿Así que ya es oficial?

–Sí, al parecer desde hace un mes.

–Mmm –Harry sintió que algo se aligeraba en su pecho, si bien era cierto que Pansy y Draco no tenían una relación desde la escuela, Harry odiaba verlos juntos en esas reuniones, seguía sin gustarle que Ron y ella estuvieran juntos, pero no podía reprocharle nada, después de todo ya habían pasado cuatro años.

–Creo que tú y Malfoy salen hacia su mansión la próxima semana para inciar el rescate, mi hermano te dará las inidcaciones cuando te vayas. Creo que tu estrategia funcionará, aunque sea un poco rara…

–Draco tenía otro plan, pero no iba a permitirle usar armas de destrucción masiva.

–Para ser un sangre pura se ha vuelto muy aficionado a las cosas muggles ¿no te parece?

–A las armas muggles –corrigió Harry y soltó un suspiro, esa faceta del rubio era peligrosa.

Ginny se rió.

–De todas formas es inusual.

Harry asintió, se quedaron un rato callados mientras la noche caía sobre ellos, nadie podía partir hasta el amanecer.

–Vamos, estoy aburrida –le dijo Ginny y lo jaló hacia los árboles.

Harry no sabía que era peor, no tocar a Draco o no tener esas caricias vacías. Ambos sabían que ya no se amaban pero el contacto aliviaba la soledad, pensaba en sus sueños perdidos mientras la penetraba y lamía sus labios, pensaba en Draco y en no poder tocarlo.

La mañana cayó con más niebla fría y deseos frustrados. No hubo incidentes en el viaje de regreso, sólo una continua procesión de casas tristes y abandonados.

– ¿Sabías que hay unas bombas que matan a todos los organismos y dejan los edificios?

– ¿Piensas matar a todos los esclavos también?

Draco apretó los labios y siguió arreglando sus cosas, estaban instalándose en un cuarto de hotel.

–No creo que funcione –dijo Draco después de un rato.

– ¿El plan?

–Pues claro, es muy idiota Potter, es muy_ gryffindor_.

– ¿Entonces por qué lo apoyaste en la reunión?

–Bueno, no podía decirlo en frente de todos, se supone que somos un equipo.

– ¡Sí, eso se supone! ¡Pudiste decírmelo antes de ir ahí!

Harry dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Las cosas no habían cambiado mucho entre ellos… _algunas _cosas eran diferentes, pero seguían discutiendo casi al punto de sacar las varitas y matarse, Harry siempre se iba del lugar antes de que aquello ocurriera.

Esta vez era una de esas en las que Harry no estaba solamente molesto, también estaba dolido. Draco siempre le llevaba la contraria después de evr a los Slytherin y Harry se sentía vacío por haberse permitido tocar a Ginny otra vez.

Después de caminar un rato, decidió regresar, era imprudente separarse por mucho tiempo. Cuando regresó encontró a Draco sentado en una silla junto a la ventana, observaba el paisaje, se veía triste, claro que también acariciaba el electrocutador como si fuera un gato. Harry escuchó su estómago gruñir, se le había olvidado comprar comida.

–Pedí servicio a la habitación –dijo Draco sin voletarlo a ver.

–Bien –respondió secamente Harry, tenía la tentación de dormir hasta que la comida llegara, se sentó en la cama sin apartar la mirada de Draco.

–Lo siento –dijo Draco bajito. Harry abrió los ojos con sorpresa, jamás, jamás se había disculpado con él. ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por no habérselo dicho? ¿Por no confiar en él? ¿Por no dejar que lo tocara?

Pero Draco no dijo nada más, la comida llegó y no hablaron en toda la tarde.

Esta vez tenían camas separadas, Harry no extrañó las patadas ni los ronquidos, pero su cama se sentía vacía.

Después de todos esos años, por fin habían encontrado una posible respuesta a aquel escenario, a Harry también le parecía un plan un poco absurdo, pero era lo único que tenían y quería aferrarse a ello.

Una semana depués de la junta, estaban en camino a la mansión, Draco los guiaba por (lo que ellos tenían la esperanza de que siguiera siendo) un pasadizo secreto, era un túnel de emrgencia para escapar de un posible ataque. El movimiento se daría en varios puntos, tanto en Hogwarts como en el Miniterio ya había magos preparados, esperando la señal de victoria.

Su misión era abrirles las puertas a los refuerzos que estaban afuera de la mansión y que tenían las municiones; tardaron dos horas en llegar, no hubo elfos esperándolos al final de él ni sorpresas desagradables hasta ese punto. Usaron los trajes de invisibilidad muggles (que no eran trajes de invisibilidad pero casi lo lograban, pues les permitían mimetizarse, Draco los había comprado en Internet) ya que, la capa limitaba sus movimientos y sólo alcanzaba a curbir a uno, caminaroncon sigilo hacia las escaleras principales. Harry tuvo que detener a Draco de atacar a un elfo que le repetía una y otra vez "¡Golpea tu cabeza contra la pared!" a Theodore Nott, no es que no quisiera evitarlo pero no podían echarlo a perder.

Una vez que llegaron a las escaleras principales, Harry suspiró hondo, ambos levantaron las varitas al mismo tiempo. Harry se sobresaltó al sentir sobre su mano libre la piel suave de los dedos de su compañero, el contacto lo hizo sentirse más ligero, respondió al gesto on un apretón y convocaron el hechizo.

Una vez pronunciado sacaron los viales de las muestras de sangre y los rompieron para que el líquido se derramara en el suelo. Esa era la primera parte, con ellos Draco permitía a los magos entrar a la mansión y los volvía dueños de la propiedad junto con él.

Unos diez magos aparecieron junto a ellos, junto con varios elfos, ahí se decidía todo, si el plan funcionaba o fracasaba. Los elfos chasquearon los dedos y las varitas de todos salieron volando, pero eso ya estaba anticipado. Harry observó como Draco se aferraba a su electrocutador, se preguntó porque él no tenía uno.

Más elfos aparecieron, Harry los contó, eran todos los que habitaban en la mansión, unos sesenta. Harry silbó y los magos soltaron las bolsas mágicas que traían consigo y arrojaron su contenido a los elfos. Cientos de prendas salieron volando hacia las pequeñas criaturas, calcetines, chalecos, camisas, pantalones. Los elfos abrieron mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de la trampa y trataron de escapar, pero las prendas los perseguían hasta pegárseles.

En el viaje de Harry y Draco a Irlanda, descubrieron que los antecesores de los elfos domésticos, los _brunaidh_, aún eran muy vistos por esas tierras, aquellos seres se encargaban de realizar pequeñas tareas del hogar a cambio de modestos obsequios de comida o bebida, su atuendo al igual que los elfos era raído y viejo, pero vestían de esa forma porque así les placía y detestaban que los demás les sintieran lástima por ello, eran muy orgullosos y si alguien les regalaba una prenda se sentían muy ofendidos por lo que se iban y nunca regresaban. Hacía muchos años los _brunaidh_ también habitaban el norte de Inglaterra, si la familia a la que un _brunaidh_ ayudaba lo trataba bien, la criatura solía seguirlos a donde fueran, pero en Inglaterra la relación de ayuda con los magos se deformó, los magos se aprovecharon de la ayuda de los _brunaidh_ y los esclavizaron, les quitaron la libertad con contratos de magia, la ropa siguió siendo el símbolo de liberación pero los elfos esclavizados olvidaron la razón después de que pasaron varias generaciones.

Hasta que llegaron la escuela y los goblins a recordarles la historia.

La ropa era el punto clave del plan de Harry, los elfos volvieron a hacer los viejos rituales de los _brunaidh_ para alimentar su magia y por ello, estaban atados a sus reglas mágicas, primero debían hacer dueños a los magos del lugar y así estos al regalarles la ropa a los elfos, los obligaban a irse y nunca volver.

Funcionó, los elfos empezaron a desaparecer cuando las prendas de ropa los tocaban. Los magos saltaron de felicidad, Harry sonrió y volteó a ver a Draco, su rostro estaba tenso, su mano aún no liberaba la suya. Harry convocó su varita, había mejorado en el control de su magia sin ella, cuando la tuvo entre sus dedos dio la señal a los demás escuadrones. Habría negociación, sabía que todavía no acababa, pero habían ganado.

Harry le dio un apretón a la mano de Draco y volvió a sonreír. Draco volteó a verlo y también sonrió, seguía tenso y la mirada que le dio a Harry hizo que su estómago saltara y diera vueltas. Harry casi gritó de alegría, jaló a Draco y lo besó, exploró su boca por completo, sus lenguas lucharon por el dominio, Draco se hundió las manos en su cabello y Harry pegó sus cuerpos. Al separarse Harry pudo sentir que el mundo bailaba a su alrededor; ahora podría tocarlo, podría besarlo, arrinconarlo contra la pared y follárselo hasta que se quedara sin energía. Por la sonrisa que Draco le dirigía sabía que también pensaba en lo mismo.

Un grito le arrancó las esperanzas, se le heló la sangre cuando Draco lo soltó y giró para ver de dónde provenía, ambos vieron a una mujer rubia y alta, con ropas sucias y rasgadas que estaba muy delgada, Harry pensó que podía romperse si daba un paso más, pero no lo hizo, la mujer buscaba algo con la mirada, volvió a gritar.

– ¡Draco!

– ¿Astoria? –preguntó Draco con la voz temblorosa.

Los peores temores de Harry fueron confirmados, la novia de Draco, Astoria Greengrass estaba ahí, buscándolo. Los Greengrass, que nunca habían tenido elfos domésticos, fueron atacados por que la hija menor tenía una relación con Draco Malfoy, todos pensaron que la familia entera había muerto.

Astoria divisó a Draco y corrió hacia él, lo abrazó y empezó a llorar. Harry apartó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que todos estaban movilizándose, los rescatistas buscaban gente, familiares capturados o amigos.

– ¡Draco! No sabes lo horrible que fue… no sabes –Astoria no lo soltaba –. Sabía que vendrías, lo sabía, nunca dejé de esperarte.

Harry no quería ver la cara de Draco, fijó su atención en un punto en el suelo.

–Todo está bien ahora, todo lo estará… –le dijo Draco acariciando su cabello.

–Prométeme que no me dejarás nunca más.

Harry alzó la mirada rápidamente y se quedó viendo a Draco espectante.

– No lo haré, nunca lo haré.

Se formó un nudo en su garganta y las lágrimas que había contenido durante cuatro años, amenazaron con salir, su cuerpo empezó a temblar, se obligó a respirar profundamente y controlarse. Un patronus en forma de nutria apareció ante él.

–Ron dice que el plan funcionó en el Hogwarts y en el Ministerio, quiere que vayamos al castillo –dijo Harry con la voz rota. Draco asintió sin dirigirle la mirada, Astoria seguía aferrada a él.

Harry desapareció, nunca más volvería aparecerse con Draco.

Harry se apareció en los límites del castillo, las estrellas adornaban la noche sin luna, ahí la aparición seguía sin funcionar para ellos, Harry supuso que la entrada fue más difícil que en la mansión. No esperó a Draco y avanzó hacia la escuela.

Llegó al Gran Comedor y buscó a Ron, había mucha gente corriendo de aquí para allá, como si la escena del final de la guerra con Voldemort se repitiera.

– ¡Harry! –escuchó que le llamaban, vio una cabeza pelirroja acercarse a él.

– ¡Ginny! ¿Están todos bien? –La chico lo abrazó y asintió.

–Sabía que funcionaría Harry, nunca dude de ti.

El nudo en la garganta casi no lo dejaba respirar, abrazó fuertemente a Ginny hasta que la chica lo soltó.

– ¿Qué pasa? Pensé que todo había salido bien.

Harry no pudo contestarle, volteó hacia la entrada justo cuando Draco entraba con Astoria de la mano, Ginny también miraba en esa dirección.

–Oh… ya veo, lo siento mucho.

No sabía si era sincera, pero no le importó, sólo podía pensar en la piel de Draco y en que ya nunca volvería a tocarla, a sentir su calidez.

– ¿Dónde está Ron? –preguntó, quería dejar de pensar en Draco.

Ginny sonrió y saltó unas cuantas veces.

–Aún no puedo creerlo, fue fantástico, casi se desmaya cuando la vio, aún no para de llorar…

– ¿De qué hablas?

– ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione está viva! –gritó Ginny –, la tenían encerrada en una torre, nadie lo sabía, el mapa del merodeador fue bloqueado por la magia de los elfos, ella nunca se quitó la vida, nunca se rindió…

Harry se quedó callado varios segundos, tratando de entender lo que Ginny le decía, no podía creerlo.

– ¿Dónde está?

Ginny señaló un rincón del Gran Comedor, Harry corrió hacia el lugar con el corazón palpitando fuerte. Los encontró sentados en el suelo, Ron abrazaba a una mujer que tenía el mismo aspecto que Astoria, delgada y sucia pero el cabello era inconfndible, estaba _viva_.

– ¿Hermione? –preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Ambos jóvenes voltearon a verlo. Ron tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ella le sonrió débilmente.

–Harry…

Harry se acercó a ellos y les dio un abrazo, los tres empezaron a llorar, Harry no podía creerlo, su mejor amiga estaba viva y estaba con ellos nuevamente. No supieron cuanto tiempo se quedaron ahí abrazados en el suelo, pero el cielo empezó a aclarar. Ginny fue a llevarles algo de comer, la gente seguía sin irse, nadie sabía a dónde ir.

–Malfoy te está buscando –le dijo Ginny cuando le pasó unos emparedados. Harry suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

–No quiero hablar con él.

Ella le dio un abrazo y puso su atención en Hermione. Harry se levantó y empezó a caminar entre la gente, había terminado aquella pesadilla, al fin. Niños que se habían convertido en adolescentes, años de esclavitud sin esperanza, él sabía como se sentía eso. Sintió una mano jalándolo, sabía que era Draco, podía distinguir su olor.

–Escucha Harry, yo… no puedo… Astoria, ella… ¡Maldita sea! –Draco rugió con frustación, se llevó una mano a la frente y cerró los ojos –La tuvieron ahí cinco años, Harry y yo…

– Olvídalo –dijo Harry, no quería escucharlo, quería alejarse, salir corriendo.

–Harry yo te…

–¡Basta! Dije que lo olvidaras, no lo hagas más doloroso de lo que ya es.

–Pero entiende…

–No, no quiero que lo digas si no vas a elegirme a mí –dio media vuelta lentamente, su corazón se aferraba a que Draco tomara la decisión correcta, pero el hombre no lo detuvo y cada paso que daba era la sentencia definitiva.

Una cabellera negra llamó su atención, la mujer estaba sentada cerca de donde solía estar la mesa de profesores, Pansy Parkinson, tenía la mirada perdida y se veía sumamente triste, ella notó que la observaba.

–Siempre supe que no había dejado de amarla, su cara cuando la vio fue… -se interrumpió y hundió su cara entre sus manos, empezó a reír amargamente. Harry supo como se sentía, ambos estaban enamorados con personas con las que nunca podrían estar, ella de Ron, él de Draco. Harry se sentó junto a ella y le puso una mano sobre el hombro, sabía lo que vendría a continuación, se casaría con Ginny, tendrían hijos y algún día vería a Draco cuando los fueran a dejar a la estación, su vida sería buena y tranquila… las ganas de tocarlo y el _deseo_ no disminuirían ni un instante.

FIN

Si dejas una review, Draco no te electrocutará :P


End file.
